Moonlight
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#Collegetober] Kuramochi dirumorkan sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis, junior mereka. Kazuya yang sebenarnya penasaran, akhirnya bisa bertemu. Berbagai kejanggalan pun mulai dirasakan olehnya sejak pagi itu. Sebenarnya siapa dia? / MiSawa fanfic! / DLDR!


**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Moonlight **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : G**eneral**, ****R**omance**, D**rama

**Pair : MiSawa [****M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**]**

**Inspired **by** Kare wa Kanojo ni Kawaru no de**

**Warning :** **AU! Genderbender! **Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #Collegetober**. Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The seasons are changing like pages being turned over**  
**A journey that is going around**  
**You cried today, but if you laugh tomorrow**  
**A new sun will illuminate you**

**Miyano Mamoru – Moonlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kazuya memandang penuh selidik pada teman sekamarnya. Pemuda yang diyakini adalah mantan _yankee_ itu justru abai. Bola mata runcingnya terus tertuju pada layar ponsel lalu mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya dengar cerita singkat dia sedang dekat dengan junior tingkat satu dari jurusan sastra Jepang.

Jujur, Kazuya sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi hatinya tergelitik ingin tahu siapa junior yang dimaksud. Rumornya dia bukan gadis biasa.

Ah, mana mungkin biasa kalau sampai bisa menaklukkan mantan _yankee_. Iya, kan?

"Lagi-lagi chat dengan junior tersayang, Mochi?"

"Sayang apaan!? Jijik dengarnya."

_Kalau bukan sayang, lalu kenapa bersikap terlalu perhatian? _Kazuya memandangnya keki. Otaknya menolak lupa kejadian Kuramochi bergegas keluar apartemen sambil merutuk betapa sialnya si junior yang kena masalah dengan preman (lagi).

"Mulai malam ini sampai besok, dia menginap di sini. Aku akan tidur di kamarmu, Miyuki."

Perhatian Kazuya teralihkan dari televisi. "Hah?"

"Teman sekamarnya balik ke Nagano karena urusan keluarga. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri," jelas Kuramochi. Matanya kemudian menyipit, "Kalau mau tertawa, silakan."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Siapa juga yang mau tertawa!? Kau gila, Mochi!?" hardik Kazuya.

"Gila apaan, sih? Itu juga aku diminta Aotsuki!"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa si Aotsuki ini, tapi juniormu yang mau menginap 'kan _perempuan_!"

Entah kenapa terjadi keheningan yang aneh. Mata Kuramochi melirik ke samping, tanda dia sedang mencari alasan. "Aaah, ya. Dia _perempuan_."

Kali ini Kazuya yang menyipitkan mata. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"

Teman sejak SMA-nya itu tampak mengelak untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Kuramochi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Kedua tangan dia rentangkan ke samping.

Kalau begini Kazuya juga jadi ingin menolak. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menginap di tempatnya?"

"Apartemen mereka lebih jauh dari kampus."

"Tapi kalau dia nginap di sini, apa kata tetangga?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli omongan orang?"

Kepala Kazuya mendadak pening. Bagaimanapun juga membiarkan seorang gadis tinggal seatap dengan dua pemuda itu... agak bahaya. Terlebih dia sendiri tidak kenal dengan Kazuya. Apa gadis ini sudah hilang akal? Atau otaknya terlalu bodoh?

_Ting, tong._

Kazuya langsung menatap tajam pada Kuramochi. Tapi pemuda tersebut menghindari tatapannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, rasa kesal memenuhi hati. Dirinya belum bilang setuju, loh. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima.

"_Konbanwa_, Mochi-senpai!" Dari suaranya, jelas sekali dia tipe gadis ceria.

Ah, tipe yang cukup dibenci Kazuya...

"Bawaanmu sedikit sekali? Besok masih nginap di sini, kan?"

_Klik._ Pintu terdengar ditutup dan terkunci secara otomatis. "Ung? Aku berniat hanya menginap malam ini, kok. Dan aku bisa jaga diri sendiri!"

"Katakan itu setelah kau tidak menelponku saat berandalan kota ingin menghajarmu."

"Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua, kok!"

"Huh?" Aura bringas Kuramochi muncul. "Coba katakan lagi, Bakamura."

Sambil memandangi ocehan mereka dari sofa, Kazuya mengernyitkan alis. _Bakamura?_ Di mana dirinya pernah dengar nama plesetan itu?

"Miyuki, dia Sawamura Eijun. Hari ini dan besok malam akan menginap di sini," ucap Kuramochi akhirnya memperkenalkan sang tamu.

Pandangannya teralih pada gadis yang cukup manis dengan gaya rambut mirip anak laki-laki. Dia tampak termenung melihat Kazuya sehingga mereka saling pandang dalam beberapa detik. Kemudian matanya turun, menilai penampilan luar sosok ini secara menyeluruh. Sawamura termasuk tipe gadis tomboi. Ia sudah tidak heran dengan fakta tersebut setelah sering melihat Kuramochi bergegas menyelamatkan gadis ini dari aksi heroiknya.

_Gadis ini... benar-benar merepotkan_, simpulnya.

"Sa-Sawamura Eijun _desu_! Mohon bantuannya untuk malam ini dan besok, Miyuki Kazuya-senpai!"

_Twitch_. Kazuya tidak ingat pernah menyebut nama lengkapnya di depan Sawamura. "Aa. Semoga kau betah, Sawamura-san."

Gadis itu menyengir lebar. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Seperkian detik rasanya tubuh Kazuya membeku. "A-aa."

Keesokan paginya, Kazuya berniat membuat menu sarapan tambahan untuk Sawamura. Walau terpaksa tapi sebagai tuan rumah yang baik (uhuk) yaaa dia harus dilayani dan diperlakukan dengan layak. Ketika dirinya sedang menyiapkan bahan, pintu kamar Kuramochi terbuka. Sang tamu tampak menyumpal lubang telinga sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang lumayan berisik di dapur lalu melenggang keluar apartemen. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, jelas sekali dia akan lari pagi.

_Hoooh... Ternyata punya kehidupan yang sehat, toh._ Kazuya menambah poin positif pada gadis ini dalam benak.

Selang setengah jam kemudian, Kuramochi yang dua malam nanti tidur di kamar Kazuya pun bangun. "Si Bakamura _jogging_?" tanyanya seraya meminum segelas air mineral.

"Hm. Jarang sekali ada gadis yang rajin lari pagi."

"Hoooh? Tumben?" Kuramochi menatap penuh minat padanya.

Kazuya pura-pura tidak menyadari dan sibuk menata menu sarapan sehat ala Jepang di atas meja makan. Mulutnya kadang sulit dikontrol, tiba-tiba saja barusan mengucap kalimat seolah dirinya punya rasa tertarik terhadap Sawamura. Ugh, padahal sudah lama ia mengaku hanya tertarik dengan sesama jenis atau jadi _gay_.

Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa dengan Kazuya sengaja mengalihkan topik sampai gadis itu kembali. Peluh keringat terlihat membanjiri dahi Sawamura. Dan apa-apaan atmosfer kerlap-kerlip di sekitarnya!?

Mungkin karena dirinya masih kekurangan kafein.

Ya, pasti itu.

"Oh? Menu yang sehat di pagi ha—geh..." Kazuya diam mengamati perubahan wajah Sawamura yang menatap jijik pada semangkuk _natto_.

"Kyahahaha, kau harus makan _natto_-mu, Bakamura." Kuramochi menyeringai.

"Seharusnya kau bilang ke Miyuki-senpai kalau aku benci _natto_!" kesal Sawamura.

"Tapi Miyuki sudah menyiapkannya. Kau tidak mau dia marah, kan?"

Gadis itu melirik dan Kazuya hanya mengangkat alis kanannya. "Mm, aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu, Senpai. Tapi... mm, aku benar-benar tidak—" dan dalam sekejap, sosoknya menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi. Suara orang sedang muntah menyusul.

"Yap, dia benci _natto_," ucap Kuramochi.

"Hmm..." Kazuya sungguh tidak peduli namun tatapan si _shortstop_ yang mengerling seakan tahu sesuatu terlihat menyebalkan di matanya. "Sore ini kau harus belanja, terutama untuk porsi junior kesayanganmu, Mochi."

"Oke." Pemuda tersebut bangkit dan menyusul ke kamar mandi. "Woi, sampai kapan mau muntah?" tanyanya pada Sawamura.

"Seben—hoeeeek!"

Kazuya mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. Rasa bersalah merayap dalam hati. Meski sering dikatai brengsek oleh teman-temannya namun Sawamura tetaplah seorang gadis. Terlebih dia adalah tamu di apartemen ini.

"Dia alergi atau apa?" tanya Kazuya saat Kuramochi kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aotsuki memang pernah bilang, dia juga tidak suka baunya dan selalu berakhir muntah."

Ia pilih bersikap tidak peduli. Itu bukan salahnya, tapi salah Kuramochi. "Bilang padanya, tidak usah dimakan. Aku pergi duluan ke kampus," pamit Kazuya sambil menggendong tas selempang di bahu kanannya.

Kuramochi hanya melambaikan tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas paginya dibatalkan di menit-menit terakhir sebelum jam kuliah dimulai. Kazuya merutuk dalam hati. Tahu begitu dirinya akan bangun tidur lebih siang. Bodo amatlah dengan tamunya. Tapi karena nasi sudah jadi bubur, ia pilih mengungsi ke perpustakaan.

Cuaca sepanas ini, memang lebih baik dirinya pergi ke sana. Ah, kalau tidak salah juga ada tugas individual buat kliping tentang kasus coin. Hmm, refrensinya mungkin kurang karena uang kripto ini belum lama jadi _trending topic_. Dari sekian banyak tema, kenapa profesornya harus memilih soal ini, sih? Jujur, Kazuya buta teknologi. Ponsel pun masih model _flip_. Laptop yang digunakan juga biasanya hanya untuk membuka program Microsoft dan _software_ berbau akuntansi yang memang dijadikan materi kuliah.

Kazuya menyerahkan KRS, mengambil barang seperlunya lalu menyimpan tas ke dalam lemari bernomor 18. Sebelumnya ia sempat bertanya tentang rak khusus buku-buku ekonomi terbaru yang ternyata tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluit yang tak asing sedang berdiri di depan rak khusus literatur.

Menimbang sebentar, Kazuya putuskan untuk mendekat. Begitu jarak terkikis, ia mengerjap karena ada yang aneh. Bukan karena kacamata yang dipakainya, tapi sesuatu...?

"Sawamura-san?" panggilnya dengan nada ragu.

Gadis berbalut jaket _hoodie_ merah itu berjengit kaget.

"Apa kau—" Ujung bibir Kazuya berkedut. Tidak sopan sekali juniornya ini, dihampiri malah berbalik badan.

"A-aaah! Miyuki-senpai! Halo!" Dilihat dari manapun, adegan ini benar-benar absurd. Dia bilang begitu tapi punggungnya menghadap Kazuya.

Tarik napas, buang. Jangan emosi, sabar. Tapi tunggu, itu... Kazuya tersenyum penuh arti. Matanya tidak mungkin salah lihat. Ia putuskan lebih mendekat dan sedikit menaruh beban tubuhnya di punggung Sawamura untuk melihat buku apa yang sedang dibaca.

Mulutnya bungkam. "Kau bisa mengerti bahasa Inggris?"

Sawamura mendekap buku yang memuat berbagai jenis puisi dalam bahasa asing. Kepalanya menunduk dan menengok ke kiri seolah menghindar dari tatapan Kazuya. "Err, kalau bentuk puisi... aku lumayan bisa karena kata-katanya tidak terlalu banyak," ucapnya pelan.

Kalau begini sih, jelas dia memang menghindar. Hmm... "Kau marah karena kejadian pagi tadi?" tanya Kazuya menebak.

"A-ah? Mana mungkin! Aku tahu Senpai tidak sengaja!"

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti menghindari tatapanku?"

"Ugh," Sawamura terlihat gugup dengan pipi memerah.

_Oi, oi, oi. Jangan bilang dia salah satu penggemarku? _Kazuya panas-dingin seketika.

"Senpai, tolong mundur. Aku tidak terbiasa kontak fisik dengan orang yang baru dikenal."

Ah. Kazuya bisa bernapas lega. Satu, dua. Ketika ia ambil langkah mundur, Sawamura mau berbalik menghadapnya. "Mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Kazuya, berusaha mengajak sang gadis untuk mengobrol lebih lama. Kalau Kuramochi tahu dan melihat kejadian ini, dirinya pasti digoda habis-habisan.

"Tidak juga. Hanya mengisi waktu luang sampai mulai kelas."

"Masuk siang?"

Sawamura mengangguk. "Ah, Miyuki-senpai sendiri bukannya ada kelas?"

_Apa dia tahu jadwal kuliahku? _Kazuya menyingkirkan rasa curiganya dan tersenyum. "_Well_, kadang ada dosen yang membatalkan kelasnya di menit terakhir," ucapnya seraya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. "Kau mau duduk di mana? Atau mau keluar perpustakaan?"

"Di sana?" Sawamura ragu-ragu menunjuk meja di ujung ruangan.

"Oke." Kazuya mengangguk pada si junior yang izin undur diri.

_Ada yang aneh..._ Entah kenapa dirinya merasa demikian setelah melihatnya pulang dari kegiatan lari pagi. Kazuya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang sempat membuatnya goyah untuk mengimani diri sendiri sebagai seorang _gay_. Mendadak sebuah tangan melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Ia reflek mendorong sang pelaku dengan sikut tangan kiri. Ternyata pelaku itu adalah Mei.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, bau!" hinanya sambil mendorong Mei untuk melepaskannya.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku 'bau'! Aku pakai parfum mahal, tahu!" balas si pirang tidak terima.

"Aa, _sou_." Kakinya melangkah menuju rak yang sedari tadi ingin dikunjungi. Sebuah buku berwarna kuning cerah dengan kata 'coin' tercetak sebagai judulnya menarik perhatian Kazuya. Segera tangan kanannya menggapai buku tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal Sawamura Eijun?"

Pertanyaan Mei menghentikan gerakan jemarinya untuk membuka buku.

"Aaaaa~ Sepertinya kau kenal dia tanpa tahu rumor itu, hm..."

Matanya melirik tajam pada _pitcher_ andalan tim. Salah satu hal yang dibencinya dari Mei sejak awal bertemu adalah sikapnya yang terlalu merendahkan orang lain. Ucapannya yang jarang disaring lebih dulu sering membuat emosi orang tersulut.

Dia tampak tidak menyadari tatapan benci Kazuya dan terus berceloteh. "Banyak yang bilang Sawamura itu orang mesum. Dia punya hobi aneh seperti _crossdress_ ketika malam hari." Sekilas ia melihat tubuh Mei gemetar dengan wajah ngeri. "Kuramochi akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya, kan? Aku dan Carlos sudah memperingatkannya tapi dia malah membentak kami. Padahal kami peduli dengan reputasinya," ceritanya dengan nada menggerutu.

_Ah, memang ada kejadian seperti itu seminggu yang lalu._

"Tapi itu juga bukan yang pertama kali kalian menyulut emosinya," sahut Kazuya.

"Ugh, jangan diingatkan."

_...kok ada yang aneh lagi?_

"Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatimu, Kazuya. Besok temani aku di _bullpen_."

Dalam diam Kazuya memandangi punggung Mei yang menjauh hingga melewati pintu utama perpustakaan. Keningnya mengernyit. Ini bukan insting, tapi jelas-jelas ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Mei barusan.

_Ada apa dengan Sawamura Eijun?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazuya tidak menemukan apa yang 'aneh' dari Sawamura. Ketika ia menghampirinya, gadis itu mendapat telpon dari temannya kalau sang dosen minta jam kuliah dipercepat. Dia meminta maaf lalu menggerutu ruang kelas yang dituju berada cukup jauh dari gedung perpustakaan.

Matanya melirik sebuah buku berjudul 'I am here' yang sejak kemarin dibaca. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menyiapkan menu sarapan karena sudah terbiasa, sementara otaknya berpikir. Kazuya tidak menyangka gadis ceria tersebut membaca buku kumpulan puisi berbahasa asing yang temanya mengarah pada rasa depresi. Apa gadis ini sedang depresi? Atau hanya sekedar iseng membacanya?

Tapi gawat juga kalau sampai dia terkena depresi dan membaca buku itu.

Dan sejak kapan Kazuya peduli pada orang asing sepertinya!?

_Ceklik..._ Kepalanya reflek menengok ke sumber suara. Kazuya menahan napas. Sosok yang keluar dari kamar Kuramochi itu bertelanjang dada dan ingin memakai kaus putih polos namun gerakannya terhenti. Mata mereka bertemu. Ia bisa melihat sang tamulah yang paling terkejut. Tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun, sosok yang diyakini adalah Sawamura kembali masuk kamar.

_BRAK!_

"BERISIK, BAKAMURA!"

Perlahan Kazuya kembali menatap penggorengan yang berisi nasi goreng. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Jantung yang awalnya seperti mendadak berhenti kini mulai berdetak lagi.

_Apa itu barusan? _

"Aku tahu akan jadi begini keadaannya."

Kurang lebih Kazuya paham dengan perkataan Kuramochi yang berteriak memaksa juniornya untuk keluar kamar. Dalam diam, ia menyiapkan diri dari apa yang mungkin akan dijelaskan oleh Sawamura sendiri. Kazuya memperhatikan teman seapartemennya memaksa si ga—mm, sosok itu hingga duduk di kursi. Dia sempat membalas tatapan Kazuya namun segera beralih menunduk. Wajahnya jelas sekali memucat.

Ia taruh sepiring nasi goreng di hadapan Sawamura. Matanya fokus pada daerah leher depan. Ternyata _itu_ yang membuatnya merasa janggal sejak kemarin pagi.

"Makanya aku tidak mau menginap di tempatmu, Kuramochi-senpai," ucapnya gusar.

"Tapi Aotsuki mengkhawatirkanmu. Hanya aku, dia, dan staf di tempat kerjamu yang tahu, kan?" sahut Kuramochi.

"Ugh, dan sekarang bertambah Miyuki-senpai."

"Dengan keadaanmu yang kadang lupa akan sekitar, wajar saja dia khawatir. Pasti Aotsuki juga sudah memperkirakannya. Mana mungkin dia menitipkanmu padaku begitu saja. Dia tahu Miyuki bukan tukang gosip dan bisa menjaga rahasiamu." Kuramochi bersandar pada kursi seraya menatap Kazuya. "Aku hanya akan jelaskan padamu dengan satu kalimat. _Dia bukan tukang _crossdress_ maupun seorang banci seperti yang kau pikirkan_," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sawamura dengan ibu jari.

Melihat ga—ehem, pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya semakin meringkuk, Kazuya langsung menatap tajam pada Kuramochi. Yang ditatap justru mendelik. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menjelaskan. Aku akan merahasiakannya," ujar Kazuya sebelum memulai sarapan.

"Ugh, sekalipun dijelaskan mungkin Senpai tidak akan percaya," balas Sawamura.

Dengan tenang, ia pun menyahut. "Tidak ada yang tahu sebelum berusaha."

"Benar, sih." Sawamura masih terlihat enggan membicarakan tentang perubahan dirinya dari seorang gadis jadi pemuda tulen pada Kazuya. Tangan kirinya tampak sedikit ragu mengambil sendok sebelum menyuap menu sarapan porsinya ke dalam mulut. "Enak!" serunya.

Sekitar lima menit dilanda keheningan, Sawamura berdeham. Pemuda itu melirik padanya dan Kuramochi. Lalu tiba-tiba dia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan cukup keras. Kazuya sontak kaget dan ingin memeriksa adanya luka di keningnya atau saking kerasnya sampai jatuh pingsan. Sungguh, itu sangat absurd kalau sampai benar-benar terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Miyuki Kazuya-senpai! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman!"

"A-aa, tolong berhenti—"

"—aku tahu ini terdengar mustahil, tapi beginilah aku yang sebenarnya!"

"Mm, Sawamura-san, kening—"

"—tolong terima aku apa adanya, Miyuki Kazuya-senpai!"

_Siiiing._ Telinganya terasa berdengung secara mendadak. _Tunggu, apa katanya barusan...?_ Kazuya berusaha fokus tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sawamura.

Mata Kuramochi melirik ke arahnya sebelum menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Ucapanmu terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta, bodoh."

"...HAH!?" Sawamura kembali duduk tegap. Dalam hitungan detik, bukan hanya kening yang memerah (akibat benturan dengan meja), tapi seluruh wajah. Bahkan telinga dan lehernya pun ikut memerah. "BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU, SUNGGUH!" teriaknya dengan nada panik. "A-aku ingin kenal dekat dengan Miyuki-senpai sejak dulu. Ta-tapi dengan keadaanku yang di luar nalar—!" Sawamura meringis sambil mencengkeram depan sikut kirinya.

_Jadi, intinya dia penggemarku...?_

Entah kenapa ia bisa bernapas lega. Kurang lebih Kazuya mulai paham tentang Sawamura Eijun. "Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa berubah jadi laki-laki tulen. Sekali lihat, aku tahu _tubuh_ perempuanmu juga bukan palsu atau dibuat-buat," ucapnya.

"Ugh, aku... bisa berubah jadi seorang perempuan... ketika matahari tenggelam."

"...kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"TUH, KAN!? KURAMOCHI-SENPAIIIII!"

_Bletak!_ Kazuya gantian meringis karena dijitak oleh teman seapartemennya. "Sakit, gila! Aku hanya bercanda, _bercanda_!" keluhnya seraya mengusap kepala yang berdenyut.

"Nggak lucu, sumpah," balas Kuramochi datar.

"Tsk, _sorry_, Sawamura-sa, ehem, Sawamura-kun."

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, Miyuki-senpai." Dia bangkit dari kursi kemudian menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. Dengan cengiran yang terlihat bodoh, Sawamura berucap, "Aku sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini, tapi tenang saja! Malam ini aku akan kembali ke apartemenku. Jadi, terima kasih sudah merawatku selama dua hari ini!" katanya sambil membungkukkan badan di akhir.

"He-hei, aku sungguh hanya bercanda—"

"—ah! Aku harus kerja _part time_!"

Sebelum Kazuya sempat berucap lebih lanjut, pemuda tersebut sudah berbalik badan. Dia memuji masakannya sekali lagi dan bercanda minta dibuatkan bento dengan lauk telur gulung. Sekilas ia melihat ekspresi getir di wajahnya yang hampir dihalangi pintu. Rasa bersalah pun menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Helaan napas terdengar dari arah Kuramochi. "Soal mempercayai atau tidak, itu salah satu hal yang cukup sensitif bagi Sawamura. Makanya dia lebih baik dianggap suka _crossdress_ dibanding menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang terjadi. Hasilnya akan sama. Mereka akan berpikir dirinya aneh." Pemuda itu tampak menerawang ke langit-langit ruang makan. "Waktu aku tahu soal ini, Aotsuki sampai menamparku karena malah tertawa," lanjutnya.

"...reaksimu justru lebih menyakitkan."

"Yap."

"Terus?"

Ujung bibir Kuramochi terangkat. "Dia memberimu _hint_, loh."

Kali ini Kazuya yang menyeringai. "Kau mau membantuku 'kan, Kuramochi-ku~n? Dijelaskan bagaimanapun kau adalah orang yang patut disalahkan karena tidak memberiku peringatan."

Terdengar decihan pelan sebagai balasannya. "Sudah cepat, buatkan bento untuknya!"

"Oh iya, Mochi, apa dia penggemarku?"

"Mau ditabok lagi, huh?"

_Ah, well. Tidak buruk juga mendapat penggemar yang 'unik'_, pikir Kazuya.

* * *

**~ THE END(?) ~**

* * *

**ABSUUUUUUUURD! TAT Sumpah ini fanfic absurd banget!**

**Kalo gak mepet begini, ending-nya pasti gak begitu. Saya sibuk ini-itu, pas ada waktu luang bukannya nyicil malah baca manga online atau main game SL. **

**Sorry ya kalo gak memuaskan. Apa mau dibuat multichap? Eh tapi ini saya pake hastag bulan Oktober haha, aduh...**

**Btw, bagi kalian yang gak tau, Fanfiction Addict Indonesia punya akun twitter dan instagram, loh. Sekarang siapapun bisa ikut meramaikan event bulanan #MonthlyFFA dengan cara upload fanfic aja dan tidak lupa pakai hastag-nya di summary supaya gampang ditemukan oleh pengurus inti FAI. XD**

**Untuk bulan November hastag-nya... #NovemberInginWaras**

**Dan tolong jangan tanyakan ke saya kenapa bisa begitu wwwwww**

**Oke deh! Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**

**Psst! Sebentar lagi ada yang ultah loh, siapa yaaaaaa? XD**

* * *

**~ OMAKE ~**

* * *

Eijun mengelap meja yang sudah kosong. Tiba-tiba otaknya memutar kejadian tadi pagi di mana dirinya secara tidak langsung menembak sang idola. Wajah, leher, dan telinganya kembali memerah. Ia langsung berjongkok, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hancur sudah harapanku!_

"Eijun-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Haruichi yang terdengar khawatir membuatnya mendongak. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Eijun menerjang tubuh mungil itu. "Harucchiiiiiiiiii! Bagaimana iniiiiiiiii!? Dia tahu, Harucchi! Dia TAHU!"

"...lalu apa reaksinya?"

"Dia bilang, 'kau pikir aku akan percaya?' gitu!"

"Seharusnya kau sudah mempersiapkan mental. Sifatnya 'kan memang begitu dari dulu."

"Tapi bukan itu yang jadi inti permasalahannyaaaaaaa!"

"Terus apa?" tanya Haruichi, terdengar mencoba bersabar.

Bibir bawah digigit pelan, pertanda dirinya merasa gugup. "Ugh, aku tanpa sengaja malah menyatakan perasaanku padanya," cicit Eijun seraya melepas pelukannya. "Tapi Harucchi," ia menatap lurus pada salah satu sahabat terbaiknya sambil tersenyum lembut, "aku yakin, dia tidak bermaksud menyakitiku. Dia seperti percaya sepenuhnya pada ceritaku."

Pemuda manis nan mungil tersebut ikut tersenyum. "Bukankah itu awal yang bagus?"

"Ya, karena dia tak pernah menatapku dengan pandangan jijik sejak tahu tentang keadaanku."

* * *

**~ OMAKE END ~**


End file.
